User talk:SuperTash
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gossip Girl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dan Humphrey page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Babyjabba (Talk) 19:04, December 5, 2010 Hi! Hey SuperTash! I love the new photos you added! Could you add them throughout the articles within the correct Season like I did here in Season 3? I havn't seen all of GG yet so I'm not sure where they should go. That way they don't clog up the top of the articles... thanks and welcome to GG WIki! :) Babyjabba 03:04, December 6, 2010 (UTC) BTW Are you on any other wikis? I was thinking about making specialized pages for each relationship or at least having a section on each character page which your pics would be awesome for! A Dan-Serena Relationship page... what do you think? Babyjabba 03:15, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry Sure. It's pretty clear you were just trying to add to the articles. -- James26 15:26, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :) It looks like you already figured out how to move them around :) They look awesome! If you still have issues moving them just leave me or James26 a note and we can help you out, hehe! We <3 GG fans! Babyjabba 17:30, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Yeah, they're the cutest :P I don't get why people like her with Nate, they're too rich and popular + all that for one couple hahah. And I just generally don't like Vanessa so Derena is peeeerfect <3 Xificanthaveyou 20:59, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :P http://gossipgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Relationships New Look Glad you like it :) Any complaints? Or anything you want on the front page that isnt there? Babyjabba 17:37, December 22, 2010 (UTC) HEYA!!! :) Hey, you seem to like all of the stuff I do so I decided to leave a message :L well anyways I like Gossip Girl, The Vampire Diaries and Glee. Plus Harry Potter and loads of other stuff. Just not Smallville sorry :P I've never watched it before, what's it about??? Dan Okay he is back :) You can add categories too, if you want to. Just go to the bottom of the page before the comments and click the "Add Category" button on the left. Then type in the category. In this case, you type "Characters," hit enter and then save :P Babyjabba 19:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Definitely Yeah, I love the two of them. Although how they will bring them together again when Penn and Blake broke up last year is beyond me. I want to see Dan and Blair together though just to see what it is like! But is it just me or is this series really confusing?? I have to apply a lot more brain-power to this series than the last one! Don't worry my spelling is awful as well :L but what exactly HAS been going on with all this chuck losing bass industries stuff? And where did Juliet go? She was one of my favourite characters, all of team brooklyn were! Thanks, I think I missed an episode. And the fact that the UK is like two episodes behind doesn't help :P although I have seen the latest episode. What's been your favourite episode/storyline? That's what I generally do and my favourite episode is the 13th of the first season - the pregnancy scare one with Dan saying he loves Serena and Blair being de-throned. And my favourite storyline is either same as you Serena vs Dan or Nate or maybe the whole Scott and Rufus/Lily storyline. I liked most of the storylines :P Yeah, I loved most of the season tbh. Although my favourite remains the first season. I don't think they can ever beat it! But that doesn't mean I want it to end in two years :O which it might do :L Talking :P Yeah, this season has been quite good. Although i prefer the first of it to the second so far :L i think it's just the way that after season 1 they had to somehow keep coming up with new storylines, except after a while it becomes repetitive. Blair and Dan would be something new and BRING BACK JENNIFER TALLULAH HUMPHREY!! my favourite character along with Dan, who's yours? It's unlikely Taylor Momsen will come back now she's on her world tour :P which i HAVE to see, although i missed it in the UK :O which is stupid when the pretty reckless are my favourite band! Yeah I'm a mega-fan too! My top ten of my IPod has five of their songs on it! My favourites are Goin' Down and Just Tonight. But my mum doesn't think TM is a good influence :P i have to admit that maybe she isn't :L but gossip girl teaches you everything you need to know about life...like not to sleep with Chuck Bass :P Lol seems like our mums are the same (: but i absolutely love gossip girl and the vampire diaries, what do you watch other than GG??? and who is your fave actor/ress on the show??? There's one I forgot...Glee. But anyways my favourite actor is Ed Westwick ENGLISH (: but also because he's fit and a funny actor and Leighton Meester plus Taylor obvs. I g2g now though, so ttyl when we're both online again. xoxo emma (: Hello Again (: I'm guessing you're online by the photos you've been putting up! Dan and Serena <3 anyway, how are you? Good day??? Emma AAHHHH noooo you spoiled it i only got ten minutes in (: then i had to go to ballet :O but anyways, yeah talk when you can!! ELFYROX1996 20:42, February 11, 2011 (UTC) lol don't worry, i'll watch it tomorrow :P and anyways it was inevitable :P ttyl xoxo ELFYROX1996 20:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Watching hustle with my mum :L, you in England or America??? Anyways, yeah. Just, you know chilling, I had ballet from 5-7 tonight so i'm really tired now, you?? ELFYROX1996 21:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm in the UK :P lolling at hustle cos i walked in just now after having a bath and missing most of it so i don't have a clue what's going on. iplayer for me :L ELFYROX1996 21:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah talk later sorry for not replying mum needed the internet for something (: ELFYROX1996 09:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Well now I've just finished watching TVD it was really good!! you? ELFYROX1996 11:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Ohh I don't watch skins, I got bored on the first episode :P but I am currently in my room hiding trying to get out of going to church :L x ELFYROX1996 08:27, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I didn't have to go in the end, instead i washed my hair which i think is a good alternative ;) ELFYROX1996 15:17, February 13, 2011 (UTC) aww, i used to go like once every two months but now i told my mum i'm not getting confirmed she just kinda settled down. she can't force me :P besides i think she prefers being able to make me do chores instead lol ELFYROX1996 16:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC) average i guess, nothing particularly special. you?? ELFYROX1996 16:56, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Having Fun (; Lol, sounds so fun. I was at ballet today. Had fun, now I'm reading, on this and watching glee. Fun Life :P I missed the end, saw as far as the girl's song then i needed to go up :L Yeah It was fine, how do you get that green boxy bit about you on your profile page??? (: Thanks (: what are you up to?? gonna watch the brits??? xoxo yeah i watched them, justin bieber :o EWW seriously best international breakthrough?? i almost spilled my cappucino :P what did you think??? ELFYROX1996 19:07, February 16, 2011 (UTC) nope, i don't he's annoying that's why i said eww :L but i guess he's pretty popular so... xx EEK Yarpp, he totally needs to be um...well removed :P now he's got his award he can run away...preferably forever! :L oh well, looking forward to the next GG episode?? do you think dair will happen?? xx i WANT dair to happen, just to see what it's like (: but yeah i don't think blair - however happy she may be - will allow Chuck and Raina to be together. Actually i don't like them together - Raina annoys me, she's all like 'oh chuck i've got a guy in a towel through there' and then the next minute they're properly official. :L i don't understand tbh. :L xx sure they would be great...if blair could learn to cope with the 'humphrey lifestyle' and dan learns how to make a martini :P that's why chuck and blair are great he's already a posh snob! although dan and blair are like the only two not to have dated on the show at some point!xx ELFYROX1996 19:05, February 17, 2011 (UTC) met your sis :P i saw your sister on the vampire diaries wiki, bout to leave her a message (: she loves jeremy and bonnie just like me :) xx i couldn't send her a message so i am gonna try again!! yeah i've been fine, last day of half term today (: you???xx although I think I live in the opposite end of the country to you! Do you two live in York? I live in Sussex just south of London! I've been to york though it was beautiful! xx ELFYROX1996 20:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Really green (: everything's pretty, but really expensive ): xx No, I was packing for London. It was fun! We were visiting family xx Yeah I was talking to her! We're on half term now, so a whole week off (: xx ELFYROX1996 10:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Um french coursework, homework, meeting up with mates, seeing family and stuff. you??? xx ELFYROX1996 13:54, February 21, 2011 (UTC) lol forgot about talking to you even though it's obvious currently i'm watching GG :D xxELFYROX1996 09:28, February 22, 2011 (UTC) aww msn i don't think i've been on for like 4 years!!! xx ELFYROX1996 21:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC) nm really, you? xELFYROX1996 22:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) i guess it probably has, yesterday i was in london with a friend and her little sister. seriously i never realised looking after a seven year old was soo hard :O i really wanna see black swan but they've started carding at my cinema and i'm not 15 till September. the joy... xx ELFYROX1996 11:46, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I think it's really cool that you are #1 on this wiki :) I didn't write that lol x :) Oh well :) yeah I go back tomorrow you?? xx ELFYROX1996 19:43, February 27, 2011 (UTC) How was your first day back??? I only had one lesson i really enjoyed today :( xoxo no i had all six classes but i had only once class i liked :P xoxo ELFYROX1996 18:50, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh i don't do media, i picked my options like a month ago and i picked history, music, drama and german. xx ELFYROX1996 16:20, March 2, 2011 (UTC) didn't you have to pick a social science either his or geog?? we did...grr i hate them both! xx ELFYROX1996 16:33, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh Food tech was an option in another category so i wouldn't have picked it :P xxx ELFYROX1996 16:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i did thanks, you??? xoxo ELFYROX1996 19:07, March 2, 2011 (UTC) i haven't forgotten but i love dan and blair together me and my friends were all screaming at the telly for them to kiss :L xoxo ELFYROX1996 19:34, March 3, 2011 (UTC) yeah my mum thought we were stark raving mad. i mean there were three of us and we aren't the sanest of people but screaming 'kiss you idiots' at top volume at a computer wasn't the smartest of things we've done xD xoxo ELFYROX1996 19:40, March 3, 2011 (UTC) yeah my mum realised pretty quickly it must be gossip girl because she knows how obsessed we all are with it. xoxo ELFYROX1996 19:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Jenny's the one character i want back the most!! honestly GG isn't the same without a psycopathic bitch in town :) but taylor momsen has taken a week off of her tour around when filming is going on so you never know... xoxo ELFYROX1996 19:49, March 3, 2011 (UTC) yeah, i did. did you??? xoxo ELFYROX1996 19:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC) aww are you doing anything for the weekend? xoxo ELFYROX1996 19:57, March 3, 2011 (UTC) just going shopping with a friend and other stuff :P xoxo ELFYROX1996 20:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) true, i've been doing french revision for my GCSE on monday...oh the joy :L ELFYROX1996 12:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) seriously i don't whos idea it was to make me take the GCSE in year 9 but i hate them!!! xx ELFYROX1996 11:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) turns out that i have to re-take cos i didn't do well enough :/ ELFYROX1996 16:36, March 14, 2011 (UTC) my mum's helping me :P so it should work i hope, she's improved my vocab so... xx ELFYROX1996 19:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it has :L Yeah although i'm not overly religious so i prefer the chocolate :P xx no OMG dan and blair - i hope that they have a proper relationship although what serena, vanessa and chuck will think god knows :L you?? xx ELFYROX1996 20:17, April 4, 2011 (UTC) lol, but the second it comes on i will be forced to keep my head plastered to the telly :P i need to see what happens with serena xx ELFYROX1996 18:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Easter Course I did what did you take me for Tash? :L what did you think?? xoxo ELFYROX1996 21:10, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I thought it was rather good Tash ;) I loved Dan and Blair because as Blair said she didn't want Dan it was just when Dan was gonna say he wanted her and then later when Blair was gonna tell Dan she liked him Dan said he didn't like her :L xoxo Emma (ELFYROX1996) 09:03, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi :) Sorry it took so long for me to get back to you! Wikia changed a bunch of my duties around so unfortunately I don't get to hang out with you all as much :( But don't worry, I'll come on and say hey and do some editing now and again :) Babyjabba 00:52, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :) Yeah that was a pretty stupid question :L I really liked it but I was upset Jenny wasn't in it. Ivy :O :O :O and I totally believed she was Charlie fricking Rhodes :L what did you think?? xoxo Emma (ELFYROX1996) 08:41, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think she's probably got some problem but more to the point I just think Aunt Carol has i.s.s.u.e.s :L AND I WANT JENNY BACK, and no I don't think the Prince and Blair will last but she's pregnant...or Serena :L xx Emma (ELFYROX1996) 19:33, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we're having a week off. I dyed my hair today and it failed miserably :L anyways, what about you? Having fun?? xoxo ELFYROX1996 Nope :) I only had a French GCSE this year and that's over with :L so I'm all done, hopefully I passed :D what exams have you got??Emma (ELFYROX1996) 17:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Most certainly! I can't wait to have to scrap art and tech and yeah...well are you looking forward to next year?? xoxo Emma Sorry for taking so long :L I haven't logged on in AGES! But going back to school was awful and seriously depressing! xxxx Emma :) Thanks! I am madly in love with Chuck <3333333 How Rude! Should be fixed now :) How's it going? Babyjabba 23:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Impolite user Someone named User:Jadesviciouscycle is leaving rude comments on the Blair Waldorf page. have you noticed that someone keeps leaving sarcastic comments on many articles in the last week or so? just look at recent activity, its getting kinda annoying. Summer is definitely over :L Hey Tash, sorry for not replying...haven't been on this in aages, but GG is amazing now!!!! no more Dair though :'( very, very sad face! hope you're okay!! Em I can help Hi tash, im a huge fan of GG and when i last visited this wiki it was dull, then i revesit at after a year and it has changed, i thought that this site would have improved but, when some one first enters this wikia I want them to feel like they are part of the UES, i can imagin at the hard work you have put in but it just doesn't give that WOW factor, it doesn't feel gossip girl. From what i have read you are into TVD, so i am guesing that you've been to the TVD wikia and what i like about that wikia is that it has the WOW factor. I would be glad to help this wiki out and make it so that when you enter this site you become a Manhattan Elite!!! Respond to this thanks. XOXO THE8PURPLE2!! 11:40, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi supertash i am sorry i have not responded to ur message as i have been busy working on Park Pedia: Jurassic Park Wiki, but if ur still up to it then ues lets do it, but i really really want to edit every episode page from the Pilot but unfortunately it is in sorce code an i cant edit using sorce as i can only edit using visual so if you dont mind if copy all the information on word and paste it all back to the page so it is on visual mode. Pleas get back to me on this. THE8PURPLE2!! 14:59, January 30, 2012 (UTC) : I will do my best, i have also applied on adopting this wiki but im not so sure that they will approve me and if they dont i really think that you should apply for it, coz im sure that they will approve you. : have a think about it... thanks : THE8PURPLE2!! 05:07, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Hi, i've re-done the forma for the plot, it took awhile so i'll try and do one episode each day, and could u please check it out to see if u like it or not. :: THE8PURPLE2!! 06:37, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok Hi, Tash i've added ur name to the poll, good luck, but vote for all users it fair like that THE8PURPLE2!! 09:37, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Bureaucrat rights You would have to go to the community request page. However the people said that we have to hold a vote and they'll get back to us (THE8PURPLE2 & I) in a week. Here's a link to the page. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests Thenchick 20:16, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin rights/Thank You Wendy, aka Merrystar, said that she'd be happy to give rights to all 3 of us, and that we need to have a blog or a forum to discuss the adoption between the three of us. I dunno who's going to start a blog/forum or if Purple already did. Thenchick 22:04, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I knoooow I'm back and all that! Pleased to see people have at least been editing things in my absence :) I don't know how to run for thingymajig and haven't other people been voting already so it's not like I can get it now xD ahh well. It would be nice to get more involved, I've just been going over the episode recaps to make sure that they're similar to all the old ones in style and such. Whatever IT'S GOOD TO BE BAAAAAAAAAACK :D Just Letting you know I added a sentence to the bio on the main page and then added the #3 to the poll. I realized after i did that it started it over again, which was not my intention. I wanted to make it clear that is what you meant by "All Users!!" Sorry. I'm also copying this message for Supertash to see. Oh, and I was thinking that the headers for the gossip,poll, and books should be the same as the featured and cast. Thenchick 01:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC) i fixed it.... Adoption Hi. I've given you all the rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 18:43, February 24, 2012 (UTC) What do we do first Hi fellow admins, that's right were admins now, but what do we do first; here are ideas i've been thinking of for a while but i would like your agreement and your thoughts on these: #We get our main page redone by wikia staff to make it look more like the gossip girl blog, believe me the wikia staff is very good at what they do (i'll be making a blog for u guys to comment on). #We enable the new message wall to make life easy for everyone on this wiki. #A facebook page would be good, it works well on TVD wikia. #We disable the comments on pages, i know thats it's ok and all but this has caused extreme bullying between users, mainly on the relationships pages eg. Dair and Chair shippers. And hopefully people will actually edit and not just comment. #Delete all the pages needed for deletion. if guys have any more to add just message each other. thanks THE8PURPLE2!! 00:38, February 25, 2012 (UTC)